Confusões no Tempo
by Nakisuki-chan
Summary: Esse os dourados voltassem a ter a idade dos bronzeadinhos e viceversa?Réia é a verdadeira deusa do tempo?Sou péssima em súmarios...Deixem reviews.5 CAPITULO ON!Ta acbando, please, leiam...!
1. ok, começamos a baderna!

**Confusões no tempo**

**N/a-Bem, o que idzer.Não é yaoi.O Aldebaran não participa porque eu estou concluindo uma fic dele.Disclaimer:Kurumada!É o poder!Vou despertar meu 7º sentido e matar esse cara pra ficar com os cavaleiros, ou cavalinhos...**

* * *

Era uma bela noite no santuário.Todos os cavaleiros de ouro haviam ido para uma festa do deus Chronos.Réia, a sua esposa, no entanto sentiu raiva por terem esqucido de cultuá-la também.Na verdade, ela queria era um pretexto para aprontar, mas isso é outra história...

Mú-Na verdade não...Você tem que dizer a história inteira...

Saga-É.Na verdade eu acho que você está enrolando.

Kannon-É.O que vai acontecer?

Nada.Realmente, a noite correu muito bem.Chegando perto da meia-noite, todos os cavaleiros foram para suas casas.Indignada, Reia ouviu Milo cochicar para Kamus.

Milo-Ai, essa vida de cavaleiro é tão boa.Beber, beber e beber...

Kamus-Ainda acho que você não devia freqüentar essas boates, eu acho elas muito barulhentas.

Milo-É nada.Você é um cubo muito esquentado.E olha que a gente já tem 20...Imagina, depois...Quando tiver 60 vai morrer de infarte.

Kamus-O que quer dizer com isso?

Milo-Eu já reparei que você é um idiota que fica se encrencando com todos.Igual o Shaka.

Kamus-Nada a ver...

Milo-Você costumava ser melho quando a gente tinha a idade dos bronzeados.Esse Chronos, pelo menos deixa a gente em paz.Será que a véia dele também é assim?

Réia ficou uma fera.A noite, antes do amanhecer, ela deixou uma maldição sobre todos os cavaleiros.Então, a deusa sai do templo de Athena.Ao amanhecer, a reação é horrorizante.

Templo de Áries

Mú-Ai, que sono...Kiki.Bom dia.

Kiki-Quem é você?Olha que meu mestre não está aqui, mas eu vou jogá-lo para fora do santuário!

Mú-Kiki!Sou eu...

Kiki-Não!Você é muito novo pra ser meu mestre!

Mú-Quê!Eu sou o Mú, Kiki!

Kiki-Hum...Você tem aqueles pontos enormes na testa, tem cabelo roxo, é bem parecido...

Mú-Como eu estou mais novo?Kiki, você precisa de óculos.

O cavaleiro de áries olha seu reflexo no espelho dourado em volta de sua cama e vê um garoto de cabelos roxos, desmaiando em seguida.

Templo de Gêmeos

Kannon se levanta primeiro.Vê o rosto angelical do seu irmão...

Kannon-EI!Você não é assim!

Saga-ah...Que soninho...Kannon!Um et!

Kannon-Que et seu Zé mané...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Ele olha para o vidro da janela, que reflete seu rosto de 14 anos..

Saga-Depois eu sou escandaloso!

Kanno-Bom, eu não sei o que aconteceu.Mas tem UMA ESPINHA HORROROSOSA NA MINHA CARA!

Saga-Tá parecendo o Afrodite...

Kannon-Se bem que se ele está igual a gente, vai sair porrada.

Templo de Câncer

-Saco!Quanta gritaria-Máscara da Morte levanta enrolado no lençol, escorregando com o desaparecimento de peso-Ei, o que?

Ele se desenrola e olha se braço, fino que nem lagartixa...Ei, nem tanto.

Máscara-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!Eu virei um ex-men!Peraí...Não, sou eu mesmo.Mas o que é isso?

Apenas dando olhada no espelho acima da sua cama, ele desmaiou igual ao cavaleio de áries.

Templo de Leão

-AIOROS!QUE MERDA VOCÊ FEZ AGORA!MEU ZEUS, E EU QUERIA QUE VOCÊ TIVESSE VIVIDO COMIGO DURANTE TREZE ANOS!

Saiu gritando pelado pelas escadarias...

* * *

**N/a-E ai?Minha primeira comedia.Deixem reviews, e por favor, não sejam tão grossos, como fizeram com a minha prima...Adoros criticas construtivas!Mas pelo amor de deus, não me acusem.Não fiz nada!E olha que nem o Saga eu roubei!Eu continuo os outros depois!**


	2. Kamus, o Neo Aioria precisa de oculos!

**Confusões No tempo**

**N/a-Brigadu pela review, tava precisando.Levei esculacho na prova de espanho!3,5!Onde já se viu!E em portuga?Ufa, passei...Pelo menos num fiquei de recuperação.Mas eu estou numa reta dura.Você já foi com dois meninos para o cinema?Bem, eu vou fazer isso.O único problema é que eu gosto deles!Ok, chega de bobagens...¬ .¬**

* * *

**2-A nova aparência.**

Templo de Virgem

Shaka estava meditando (jura?Realmente, pensei que ele estava fazendo Hyoga...Em cima, vocês sabem... eu estava dizendo, ele não estava nem aí pra ninguém.Até que viu um moleque pelado subindo as escadarias...Bem, ele estava baixinho, os cabelos mais curtos e com uma franja enorme.Quando reparou isso, Aioria estava passando pela sua casa

Shaka-Ei!Aioria, o que aconteceu?

Aioria-Como é que eu vou saber?Deve ser culpa do Aioros, o pessoal todo resolveu ir até Athena.Só estou de passagem.

Shaka-Ai, ai...-Passou a mão pelos cabelos que estavam meio desengonçados-AH MEU ZEUS!

Aioria-Que foi?

Shaka-OS MEUS LINDOS CABELOS!  
Aioria-Vem com a gente-Aioria deu um sorrisinho-E vê se arruma esse cabelo.Tá parecendo o Elvis...

Shaka-Hunf!

Templo de Libra

Bem, ele estava olhando a cachoeira.Nada contra, mas estava com alguém que ainda quero mostrar em minhas fics.E depois, ele pode ficar jovem quando quiser...E que graça teria?

Templo de Escorpiãos

Milo-There's not much going on today  
I'm really bored, it's getting late  
What happened to my Saturday  
Monday's coming, the day I hate

chorus  
sit on the bed alone, staring at the phone  
He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought, no  
He wouldn't even open up the door  
He never made me feel like I was special  
He isn't really what I'm looking for

This is when I start to bite my nails  
And clean my room when all else  
bails  
I think it's time for me to bail  
This point of view is getting stale

chorus

Uh ah uh uh uh ah uh ah  
uh ah uh uh uh ah uh ah

Na na na na na, we've all got choices  
Na na na na, we've all got voices  
Na na na na na, stand up make some noise  
Na na na na, stand up make some noise

chorus(2x)

Like I was special  
'cause I was special

uh ah uh uh uh ah uh ah  
uh ah uh uh uh ah uh ah  
Na na na na na (1)

LEGAL!COMO É BOM VOLTAR A ATIVA!

Templo de Sagitário

Aioros-Ah!CALA A BOCA MILO!DESDE QUANDO VOCÊ RESOLVEU CANTAR AVRIL LAVIGNE?

Ele coça a cabeça e tropeça em Kannon, que estava correndo com os outros cavaleiros, num tipo de corrida até Athena.

Aioros-AI!

Kannon-Seu lesado!Vê se olha pra onde anda!

Aioros-E aí, moleque?Fique sabendo que eu sou o cavaleiro de ouro de sagitário!E você não deveria estar aqui e...

Kannon-Aioros?Sou eu, Kannon.

Aioros-Ah é?Então prove.

Kannon-Eu sei que você ficou cantando a musica de abertura da saga de hades(Chikyuugi) que nem uma taquara rachada, até o Shion vir te pendurar lá na Arena quando você tinha dez anos.

Aioros-Quê?Kannon?-Aparecem Saga, Shaka, Mú e Aioria-Vocês?

Aioria-AIOROS VOCÊ É...-Mú tapa a boca do cavaleiro de Leão

Shaka-Vamos logo.

Milo-É isso aí Shaka-Milo aparece gritando pulando em cima de Aioros com uma colher-microfone-Quero ver é o Kamyu...

Saga-Ishhh...Tomara que ele não tenha...

CABUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Saga-Feito aquilo...

Casa dos Bronzeadinhos

Hyoga-Me sinto só,  
Mas quem aqui nunca se sentiu assim(2)  
Procurando um caminho pra seguir,  
Uma direção - respostas  
Um minuto para o fim do mundo,  
Toda sua vida em 60 segundos  
Uma volta no ponteiro do relógio pra viver

Shiryu-O tempo corre contra mim, sempre foi assim e sempre vai ser

Vivendo apenas pra vencer a falta que me faz você

De olhos fechados eu tento esconder a dor agora(3)

Por favor entenda, eu preciso ir embora porque

Shun-Quando estou com você

Sinto meu mundo acabar,

Perco o chão sob os meus pés

Me falta o ar pra respirar

E só de pensar em te perder por um segundo,(4)

Eu sei que isso é o fim do mundo

Seiya-Volto o relógio para trás tentando adiar o fim,

tentando esconder o medo de te perder quando me sinto assim(5)

De olhos fechados eu tento enganar meu coração

Fugir pra outro lugar em uma outra direção porque

Ikki-Quando estou com você

Sinto meu mundo acabar,

Perco o chão sob os meus pés

Me falta o ar pra respirar

E só de pensar em te perder por um segundo,

Eu sei que isso é o fim do mundo

Todos os garotos com agora 20 anos-Quando estou com você  
Sinto meu mundo acabar,  
Perco o chão sob os meus pés  
Me falta o ar pra respirar  
E só de pensar em te perder por um segundo,  
Eu sei que isso é o fim do mundo  
Eu sei que isso é o fim do mundo

FINALMETE!CRESCEMOS NESSA JOÇA DE ANIME!

Templo de Capricórnio

Shura-AI!-Sendo pisoteado por um bando de moleques selvagens-Ei!Isso aqui não é novela mexicana não!

Kannon-Ih, desculpa aí!Não reparei!

Shura-Usteds están jovens!

Milo-Dãaaaaaaaaa!

Shura-No humilhe...Vou com vocês.

Milo-Nossa, eu ia pra farra, mas a sua cara do meu lado ia assustar as minas..Tá com a cara do Tom Cavalcante.

Shura-Eu já falei pra não humilhar.É melhor não chamarmos o Dite.

Mú-Por que?

Shura-Ah, você já vai ver.

Templo de Aquário

CABUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Aioria-Putz!-Aioria escorrega-Ei, isto aqui ta tudo molhado!MEU DEUS, É O NEO DE MATRIX!

Kamus-Cala a boca Aioria...

Milo-KAMYU!

Aioria-NEO!

Kamus-Pará Aioria, eu to com dor de cabeça e...AIORIA?  
Másacara-Você ainda não reparou, não?

Kamus-Como assim?

Máscara-Nós estamos com a idade dos bronzeados...

Kamus-Ah, então foi por isso que eu não consegui esfriar o chuveiro...

Mú-Hã?

Kamus-É.Eu tentei congelar a água só que acabei explodindo o banheiro da minha casa!

Shaka-Mas, espere...A gente não virou cavaleiro aos 13 anos?Deviamos ter total controle de nossos poderes e..

Kamus-Hum.Bem, tempo...Ai!MILO!SEU $&$!¨5&¨

Milo-Depois eu sou o senhor baixaria!

Kamus-Lembra!Você xingou aquela deusa...A esposa de Chronos, lembra?Deve ser isso!

Saga-Milo, seu idiota!Agora vamos ter que encarar o Afrodite!

Milo-Que nada, o Dite...HAUHAUHAUHAU!Vocês estão com medo do Dite?

Kannon-É que você não estava aqui quando ele chegou.Nem quando ele ficou estressado!

Shura-Sí!Ustedes chegaram depois!

Mú-Bem, vamos...

Templo de Peixes

Dite-O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

Saga-Errr...Calminha Dite.

Dite-DITE?Onde já se viu nome mais bicha...

Kannon-Viu, Milo...

Milo-Hum...

Kamus-Humm..O quê?

Milo-Peraí Kamus.-Pega um perfume rosa de seu bolso-Afrodite, cheira isso!

Dite-E por que?Num tenho que te obedecer.

Milo-Por favor.Senão, eu vou fazer aquilo em você.

Saga-MILO!Onde já se viu, essas proposta indecentes...

Milo-Nada a ver.Cheira Dite-Ele enfia o frasco no nariz da biba-Ok.

Dite-Ai, milinho...

Milo-Voltou.

Kamus-Como fez isso.

Milo-Eu quebrei a unha dele uma vez e ele ficou fera.Aí, dei um pouco do meu perfume francês pra ele.

Kamus-Como você sabe que é francês?

Milo-Lá ta escrito made in china.

Kamus-Seu leso.Isso é dá china!

Shura-Da Shina?Ninguém mexe com ela não.

Milo-Ah, bolas...Eu não entendo desse negócio de biologia.

Kannon-Cuidado Milo.Se você pensar demais seu cérebro estoura.

Milo-Bom, você não vai querer isso, né?

Mú-Pelo bem geral da nação...

Shaka-Isso não é Pokemon?

Mú-Ei!Você assiste pokemom?

Shaka-Por que?

Mú-É que eu tenho que saber o que aconteceu com a Jessie no episódio 47.Eu perdi.

Shaka-Ih, ele pintou os cabelo e...

Máscara-Olhem, o papo ta bom, vamos indo?

Saga-Aonde?

Mascara-Bobão!Atée Athena.

Kannon-Pare de dar uma de machão.

Aioros-Vamos?

Todos-SIM!

Todos-Teletubies, teletubies, 1, 2, 3!Upi!

Dite-¬¬°

Casa dos bronzeados

Seiya-Cansei de cantar.

Hyoga-Eu também.

Shun-Vamos beber no puteiro ali da esquina?

Ikki-SHUN!Você foi possuído de novo?

Shun-Não, maninho.Eu só levei um fora da June agora a pouco...No telefone.

Shiryu-Então vamos logo.Será que os dourados mudaram?

Seiya-Seu dãaaar.Eles já tem vinte anos.

Shiryu-É, né.

Hyoga-Acho que você devia cortar o cabelo.Tá atrapalhando seu raciocínio.

Ikki-Tá virando Seiya.

Shun-Ok, vamos...

* * *

**1-Musica He wasn't de avril lavigne**

**2-Viu a falta da mãe, de trauma no muleque.Até em letra de musica**

**3-Já que o Shiryu não pode ficar cego na musica, o jeito é fechar os olhos.**

**4-O Shun realmente se importa com o Ikki...**

**5-Ih, to vendo deusa Athena na área,ishhhhhhhhhhh...Ferrou-se...**

**N/a-E agora?OS dourados vão reclamar?Os bronzeadinhos vão beber?E eu, vou a praia?Descubram no próximo episodio de POKEMOM!Ops...Quero dizer, no próximo capitulo da fic.**


	3. Saga é sequestrado!

**Confusões no Tempo**

**N/a-Brigada Shakinha, por acompanhar a minha fic.Eu também adoro Avril.Não respondi porque meu e-mail deu defeito.**

**3-Athena, sua garota folgada!****

* * *

Quarto de Athena**

A jovem Saori Kido, acbava de tomar um banho, colocar sua máscara de beleza e...Quando ouviu ruidos na porta...

Athena com uma pasta de abacate na cara-Lá, lá, lá...

Dourados-AHHHHHHHH!

Athena-O que estão fazendo aqui?Minnha linda porta, arrombada!

Máscara-E depois eu tinha achado que era um ex-men...

Athena-O quê?-Abre bem os olho-Por que vocês estão assim!

Mú-É uma longa história...

------------------------------Propaganda Horário Nacional--------------------------------------------

Sorento-Companheiros!As eleições estão chegando e eu não quero perder!Vote em um reino de paz e coelhinhos saltitantes!

Todos-Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...

Arthemis-Chega pra lá, bichinha!Votem em mim, a única que pode fazer vocês felizes!(1)

Todos-Aê, gostosona!

Arthemis-Hunf!Seus...

Freya-Sai daqui!Votem na Hilda, por favor, ela foi dominada e coitadinha e...

Todos-Sai loirinha!

Durval-VOTEM EM MIM!

Todos-¬¬ Velho babaca...

Durval-¬¬°

----------------------------Propaganda Horário Nacional----------------------------------------------

Shaka-E foi isso!

Athena-Ah, então quer dizer que já que eu fiz 14 este mês...Eu sou mais velha que todos?

Aioros-Não.Eu sou mais velho.

Saga-Mas meu aniversário é daqui duas semanas!

Aioria-E daí!O que importa é que ele é mais velho.

Kamus-Temos que fazer alguma coisa, senhorita.

Athena-Eu não to nem aí!Vão aonde quiserem...

Milo-Que tal irmos lá na boate Fither...

Kamus-Quê?

Milo-A nova, qua abriu semana passada.

Kamus-Ah não.

Shaka-Bem, Kamus.Ah não ser que você queira ser escravizado pela deusa da sabedoria, é melhor você ir.

Kamus-¬¬°

Kannon-Vamos então!

Não tão longe, no puteiro...

Eles haviam entrado sem problemas, pelo menos Shun que quase deu uma cabeçada com um careca gordão...

Hyoga-Uau!Nunca tive num desses...

Shun-Nem eu.

Seiya-Eu já.

Shiryu-Como se aqui é proibido pra menores?

Seiya-A Marin queria me dar uma surra, quando eu invadi o banheiro comunitário das amazonas, aí, eu saí correndo e entrei num desses caixotes de cerveja.Aí mês safei.

Ikki-Mas você não viu nada?

Seiya-O quê?

Ikki-Deixa pra lá...

Shun-O bocó!Me dá um wiskhy de fogo, e vê se vai logo!

Bocó-Tá na mão!

Shiryu-Meu deus...Shun, o que foi?

Shun-Nada.

Ikki-O que o Hyoga ta fazendo ali com a prostituta?

Shiryu-Ele deve estar...Será?Vamos chegar perto e ouviro o que ele ta falando.

Hyoga-E foi assim, Marisa, que a minha mãezinha morreu e...

CATAPLOF!

Hyoga-Ikki?Shiryu?Vocês estão bem?

Seiya-vocês estão pecendo eu.

Shun-Seu idiota, se diz vocês estão parecendo comigo!

Seiya-Tem certez que ele não ta possuído?

Ikki-Ih, Seiya.Deixa de ser burro, aproveite.O Hyoga já foi com a tal Marisa, o Shiryu ta caindo aos pedaços com aquela pinga do Brasil e eu?Vou me acabar aqui com essa vodca!

Seiya-Saúde!

Ikki-Ai, não adianta falar com você.Seu Seiya!(2)

Na Boate Fither...

Milo-Aí, Shura.Tá calado porque?

Shura-Nada, eu só to vendo o ambiente, caso você tenha levado a gente pra algum lugar gay, lésbicas e simpatizantes...

Milo-Eu não sabia que era outra boate...

Shura-Sei...

Guarda da boate-Ei, vocês não podem entrar aqui, garotinhos.Vão brincar em outro lugar!

Aioros-Ei!Quem é você pra falar assim, nós vamos entrar aí!Tenho 27 anos e exijo meus direitos!

Guarda-Se você tem 27, eu sou a chapéuzinho vermelho!

Shura-Seu idiota, trouxe a gente em outra boate gay!

Milo-Mas...

Guarda-Que gay o Zé mané.Vão brincar por aí, vão...

Saga-Aioros, Shura, Milo.Esqueceram?Estamos no máximo com 15 anos e...

Milo-E daí?Vai dizer que você vai ouvir esse cara e vai sair pra brincar?Mas você é muito inocente...

Kannon-Dá pra pararem de falar do meu irmão!Afinal, aí vocês estão falando de mim também!

Dite-Aí você errou kannonzinho, o Saguinha é inocente e você...Você, err...

Kannon-Diga.

Dite-Pervertido.Mais que eu!

Shaka-Ih, vamos nos afastar!Quem sabe ele é gay e não quer agarrar a gente!

Máscara-Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...Zzzzzzzzzzzzz...

Milo-Putz, o mask dormiu!

Kamus-Tinha que ser...Acorda ele.

Milo-Eu não, vai você.Eu to vendo tipo uma baratinha saindo da camisa dele...

Kamus-Você é...

Mú-Não liga.Mask, acorda...Ah, deixa ele dormindo, a fila tá enorme mesmo...

Shaka-Vamos no cinema?

Shura-Ok.

Aioria-Mas pra quê?Você não abre os olhos o filme inteiro!

Shaka-Se o senhor perfeição reparar, eu estou de olhos abertos!

Aioria-Ah,...

Shaka-Vamos logo.

Milo-Por quê?

Shaka-Não é toda a vez na vida que voltamos a ter a idade dos bronzeados.

Kamus-É...

Saga-E o que isso tem de bom?

Shaka-Vamos dizer que somos menores e não poodemos ser presos, nem chamados de tarados, nem...

Milo-Já entendemos!Eh,Humm...Vamos no cinema sim!

No puteiro ao lado do cinema...

Ah, tenha dó!Aqui naum é dark lemom e e você naum vão querer que eu fique falando de atos, hum...Impróprios...

No cinema...

Kamus-Ei!Aquele não é o Hyoga com aquela garota?

Milo-Será?

Kannon-De qualquer jeito não vamos entrar pra ver...

Dite-E sabe o que eu acho, que a gente só vai assistir filme infantil no cinema...

Aioros-Por quê?

Dite-Olha o cartaz...

Aioros-Hoje!Filemes impróprios para menore de 14 anos!Eu tenho 14!

Saga-Mas nós não!

Aioros-E daí?

Saga-Hunf.Olha, eu vou passear por aí.

Shura-Mas já está escurecendo...

Saga-Vai dizer que ta com medo?

Shura-Não mas...

Saga-Tchau!

Kamus-Pera, eu vou com você!

Milo-Se você vai...Eu também vou!

Shaka-E eu...

Saga-Vamos!

O quarteto fantástico...

Kamus-Eu não estou enchergando nada.

Milo-Nem eu.

Shaka-Onde ta o Saga?

Kamus-É.,Ele não falou nada o caminho todo de volta ao santuário...

Milo-Peraí.O Saga sumiu!

Num beco da rua da cidade de Atenas...

Saga-Ahmmahammahumummsahhaha...

Cara 1-Cala a boca muleque!

Cara 2-Do jeito que esse garoto ta vestido, ele deve ser filhinho de papai...Vamos arrancar muita grana!Amordaça esse garoto direito!

Cara 1-Ta.Já to fazendo isso.

Saga-"Putz, o que eu vou fazer.Meu cosmo neutralizado pela deusa, sem um tostão...Tomara que eles me encontrem..."

Voltando ao cinema

Aioria-Issssshhh, essa fila é muito grande.

Milo chega correndo e os outro atrás deles, Kannon olhga desconfiado e cutuca Mú, que prontanmente ia perguntar, mas Milo...

Milo-Gente!O Saga foi seqüestrado!

Shura-Eu avisei!

Kamus-Ele sumiu de repente.

Shaka-E não conseguimos encontrar seu cosmo.

Shura-Eu avisei

Kannon-Ele não devia ir com essa roupas...

No puteiro(Gente, cansei de falar isso.)

Hyoga-Então, eu vou embora, Marisa...

Marisa-Nunca te esquecerei, Hyoga.

Hyoga-Adeus!

Shiryu-Glub, vamos Hyoga...

Seiya-Ei, aqueles moleques...Parecem os dourados.

Shun-Ai,Buaaaaaaaaa...Ei, parecem mesmo.

Ikki-Quem sabe...Plof...Eles não se transformaram também.**

* * *

N/a-Bem, finalizando...Eu fui a praia!E + uma coisinha.Gostaram do rapto do Saga?Eu resolvi fazer comele pra ver a reação do Kannon.E os bronzeados, finalmente vão ver nosos chibis...Continuem com as reviews, please.**


	4. Ok, Athena e seus cavaleiros!

**Confusões no Tempo**

**N/a-Eu sinceramente levei uma bofetada na cara de uma leitora, só pq tinha escrito meio nervosa...Cada um...Bem, mas voltando, eu não sei quantos capítulos vai te.Brigadu pelas reviews, shakinha e onime!**

* * *

**4-Ok, Athena e Hades?O patinho está boiando!**

Cativeiro...

Saga-Finalmente me desamordaçaram!Ufa...

Seqüestrador 1-Cala a boca muleque!Me diga, quem são seus pais?

Saga-"Como é que eu vou falar que não tenho pais?Aí é que eles não me soltam!"

Seqüestrador 2-Fala logo!

Saga-É a senhorita Saori Kido."Bem, de mulher, foi a única que eu lembrei..."

Cinema...

Kannon-Onde está a droga da polícia?

Seiya-Oiiiiiiiiiiiiii...Tudo bem garotos?Quem são vocês, hein?

Shaka-Seiya, nós não somo debis mentais, não...

Seiya-Como sabem meu nome?Ah, já sei, você assistem cdz e vieram me pedir autógrafos!Pois vão ter que espererar, porque eu estou concluindo meu curso de alfabetisação!

Shura-Não é alfabetização?

Mú-Finge que ta certo e espera o outros chegarem.O Shiryu vai entender nossa situação.

Milo-Por que você só fala no Dragão.Por acaso ele deu uma coleirinha pra você?

Mú-Deixa de ser mongol(1).

Máscara-Mú?Você sabe o que é um xingamento!

Mú-Sei, e posso te ensinar...Agora vá pastar com suas amigas vaquinha e me deixe em paz...

Máscara-Ei, você não pode me xingar desse jeito!Vai se ferrar, vou te mandar pro inferno!

Mú-Ai, vou ter que usar um troço para calar sua boca?

Milo-Hum...Que troço é esse?Hein?Logo com o Mask?Sabe, ele não é muito chegado nisso...

Kamus-Então, você é gay?

Milo-Claro que não.O Mù é gay...

Kamus-Shaka!Ele está manchando a nossa reputação, é melhor vir aqui dar um jeito no seu amigo!

Shaka-Mú, CALE A BOCA!

Mú-Ih, esquentadinho...

Shaka-Chega!Não estão vendo que o Saga foi seqüestrado!Kamus, você pelo menos me apóia?

Kamus-Então, Shura, o real Madri não é o melhor.Acho mais que é o Barcelona...

Shura-Oras, é claro que não...Por que o Shaka estão tão vermelho?Comeu pimenta?

Kamus-Mas você é idiota mesmo.Que foi Shaka?

Shaka-TEMOS QUE FAZER ALGO!

Kamus-Não podemos fazer nada sem a senhorita Kido.Ele tem poderes e nós não, ela tem dinheiro e nós não, ela tem cosmo e nós não!

Hyoga-Ué Seiya, por que você trouxe a gente aqui?Só tem essas crianças e...

Seiya-Pra provar quantos fãs eu tenho.

Hyoga-¬¬°

Shiryu-Vamos embora?

Kamus-Aqueles ali...SHIRYU, HYOGA!

Milo-Ah, não...Lá vem o pato.

Kamus-Pato!Quero dizer, Hyoga!

Milo-Putz, eu vou sair com o Kannon, está bem?

Kannon-Nem pensar que eu vou com você.

Hyoga-Hum...Quem é esse moleque?Quem se parece tanto com um...Kamus?

Kamus-Mas você é muito lerdo.Nem parece aquele aluno dedicado...

Hyoga-É você?Ah, agora todos vocês me pagam.Primeiro você, por ser a droga do meu mestre que me ensinou aquele golpes ridículo...

Kamus-O quê você vai fazer?

Bem, o pato possuído saiu em disparada em direção ao Kamus, disparando o seu pó de diamante.Até que Kamus cai, e Milo mais que depressa vai acudi-lo, ou melhor,

sacudi-lo, antes de reparar que o aquariano o estava empurrando.Mas que depressa...ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ, ele levanta a franja do garoto a ponto de perceber que o outro estava chorando.

Milo-Kamus?Que foi?

Kamus-Ai...Minha perna, torceu...E ta sangrando, acho que foi quando eu cai aqui na calçada, deve ter ralado...

De repente, o protetor da casa de aquário, cai desmaiado no colo de Milo...

Milo-Kamus?Você morreu!

Hyoga-Pronto, agora são os outros...

Shun-Ikkkkkkkkkiii, acabou minha crise.Mas o Hyoga.

Ikki-Nossa, pra ele fazer isso...

Milo-Ah, seu idiota, você vai pagar.Ei!Estou sentindo meu cosmo?

Shaka-Não.É de outro.

Kannon-Atena?

Shaka-Não.É de...

Shun-HADES.!

Ikki-Sabia, o pato está possuido!Usou maracutai pra esconder seu desejo de matar!

Hades-AUHAUHAUHAUHAU!Agora que vocês descobrieam?Bem, e agora?

Atena-Eu cheguei.

* * *

**N/a-Bom, o seqüestro eu quero deixar de chave de ouro.Eu estou desistindo da fic "Operação Mashmellow" porque quero fazer dela, uma fic "HaryxDraco"**

**Beijus**


	5. Oh! eles não são da Terra!

**Confusões no Tempo**

**N/a-Ai, eu estou feliz!Servi de cupido e ainda recebi um monte de reviews, ai...Como me dixaram feliz!Bem, aí vai mais um capitulo!**

* * *

**5-A Batalha final!De novo?Réia interfere!**

Athena-Eu cheguei.

Hades-Ah, lá vem a salvadora da pátria!

Athena-Você só fala isso porque é o caçula...

Hades-Mas você é mongol...Não lê, não?

Athena-Por que, espertalhão.?

Hades-Eu sou um dos deuses mais velhos!

Athena-Mas na fic, tú é o mais novo...

Arthemis-Tá me chamando de velha?

Athena-Quem chamou você aqui?

Arthemis-Ih, desculpa...Errei de fic.Era outra, mais melancólica.

Athena-Chega!Todos essas falas tem A!

Hades-Você ta abrindo a boca?Tá falando aahhhh...?

Athena-Vamos lutar logo...

Milo-Bom, então vamos!

Kannon-E o meu irmão?

Mú-Deixa ele...VAMOS FUGIR, AGORA!

Kamus-Você sempre chama atenção, né?

Shura-Você não desmaiou?

Kamus-Ah, é...

Kamus tomba de novo no chão duro...O que não esperavam é que...

Shaka-Eu acho melhor...

Réia-Ai, achei vocês...Chronos ia me matar se eu não os achasse...Hades?Athena?

Athena-Quem é você, velha?

Réia-Olhe o respeito.Vim transformar seus cavaleiros de volta e você me recebe assim...

Athena-Oh, então eu posso voltar pra casa e voltar a cuidar do meu rostinho e...

Shun-Egoista...

Ikki-Malevola

Seiya-Seiya!

Hades-Você não vai sair daqui...

Réia-Pois bem...Agora que você me ofendeu, vai sofrer mais ainda...

Como posso dizer, os douradinhos queridos entraram correndo, carregando Kamus e Máscara, para dentro de um...

Kannon-Super...Quê?Supermercado?

Shaka-O que é isso?

Shura-Não sei.

Mú-Nem eu...

Aioria-Eu sei!

Aioros-Como você sabe?

Aioria-O Seiya, ele me levou no caro novo da Saori, aquele dia que eu sumi...Ele me levou para comprar um bolacha...

Shura-Quer dizer, uma bolacha...

Aioria-É...

Sahaka-E para onde vamos?Dá pa ver que aqueles três estão se aproximando...

Kamus-Ah...Que soninho bom...Onde estamos?

Enquanto Aioros brigava com Kamus, Kannon estava na outra dimensão...Como voltariam ao normal?Como despossuiriam o Hyoga?Como acharia Sag...Saga?

No cativeiro...

Seqüestrador 1-Pelo jeito ela não vem...

Seqüestrador 2-Mas olha onde é o cativeiro:No porão do supermercado de Atenas!

Na rua...

Athena-Onde eles estão?

Hades-Não, Athena!Oras, seu idiota...!

Reia-Ai, ai...Parem de brigar crianças...Temos que achar aqueles garotos mortais...

As crianças, ops...Os deuses-Oquê!Eu não sou criança...

Réia-Tá na cara que não...Hum...

Seiya-Hyoga!

Hades-Saia daqui pivete

Ikki-Vamos fugir, que nós somos figurantes nessa fic...E eu é que não quero apanhar como o Jabu...

E assim, ops cavaleiros de bronze saem correndo ladeira abaixo...Em direção, a sua casa...Mas os deuses, nem repararam.Assim, mais um dia ia amanhecendo!

No supermercado...

Garotos-Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz..

* * *

**N/a-Meio sem nexo, mas fazer o que...Eu não tenho tido tempo, porque estou ocupada com as minhas aulas de Ikebana...**

**:p!**

**Beijus!**


	6. Tarde no supermercado!

_Confusões No tempo_

_N/a-Eu estou desistindo de_ _quase tudo...Passei por um período de depressão profunda, então por isso demorei a postar.Agora estou bem!_

_Obrigada a todas as reviews que recebo._

* * *

**6-As nossas preces foram ouvidas?Kamus e sua família paranóia!**

Era o amanhecer de mais um dia na cidade de Athenas...Apenas Hades e Athena continuavam de pé:

Athena-Seu mentiroso, aquilo foi pedra!

Hades-Daltônica, eu lancei tesoura...

Réia-Dá pra parar?Eu tenho que achar aqueles mortais!

No supermercado...

Kamus-Papel higiênico Gold Saints?O que vem a ser isso?

Milo-Na certa foi o tal do Kurumada...

Kamus-É...Oh, mas não é possível!

Milo-O quê?

Kamus-É a minha mãe?

Mú-Quê?Kamus?

Kamus-É a minha mãe...A minha mãe...

Shaka-Da certa ouve um engano...

Kannon-Vamos perguntar.

Máscara-Vai você.

Máscara é empurrado para perto da mulher de cabelos ruivos, e simplesmente abre aquele sorriso "Sou o anjinho de chifres!"

Máscara-Moça, posso perguntar qual é seu nome?

Moça-Harmonia Doncieux.

Máscara-Ah, obrigado.

Ele se volta para Kamus, que estava tremendo.Afrodite então toma uma atitude!

Dite-Kamus, qual é o seu nome?

Kamus-Arthur Kamui Doncieux...

Dite-Ué?Cadê o Kamus?

Kamus-Não sei, o fato é que sempre me chamaram de Kamus, então, o apelido pegou, né?

Harmonia-Quem são vocês, estão perdidos?Eu estou com algumas amigas...

Kamus-A senhora...A senhora...

Harmonia-Hã?Nossa, você me lembra alguém...

Milo-A senhora teve um filho?

Harmonia-Tive sim!Mas ele foi para a Sibéria, treinar para se tornar um cavaleiro de ouro...Deve ter uns 20 anos.

Shura-E quem são essas outras pessoas?

Harmonia-As outras mães, pois a gente se reuniu para uma conversinha...

Os três pediram que ela esperasse e se reuniram em torno de Aioria...

Shura-Quai são os seu nomes?

Aioria-O meu é Aquiles...

Aioros-O meu é Aristeu.

Mú-Nossa, que fanatismo pelo A;O meu é Muriel...

Máscara-Giovanni...

Shaka-E tanto segredo pra isso?O meu é Shaka mesmo...

Milo-Eu sou Dionísio...O deus do vinho!

Afrodite-Por isso ta sempre bêbado...O meu é Ivan.

Shura-Murilo...

Máscara-Murilo?Ai, e depois ficava zuando, o seu é pior!

Shura-Pelo menos meu nome não é "Deus é gracioso", quando eu mato centenas de crianças...

Máscara-Calado, eu já disse para esquecermos isso!

Shura-Ah, malledetto...

De repente, apareceram um monte de mulheres e Kamus teve um treco.Dava pra ver, aquela ruiva era de longe a mãe do Kamus...

O pior era quem eram as outras, e como falar...

Milo-Alguma das mulheres aí, tinha um filho Dionísio?

Uma das mulheres se abaixou, como era alta, uma mulher loira e bronzeada, chegou perto e disse...

Anastácia-Sou eu, mas o que tem você, rapazote, com isso?

Milo-Deixa de ser mal educada, mãe...

Aquilo causou um impacto entre as mulheres, e uma delas, que devia ser a mãe do Shaka gritou entre a multidão!

Mãe do Shaka-O que é isso!Quem são vocês?

E enquanto eles explicavam, Athena e Hades fora com Réia até o Oli pó...

Réia-Deméia, filha, sua folgada, tá parecendo Athena, venha já aqui!

Deméia-Para, eu já to indo;que saco!

Réia-Toma conta dessas pestes e eu vou atrás dos mortais!

Deméia-Ok, momy...

Réia-E pare com esse "momy"!

A filha da deusa, estava ouvindo Scorpions, e resolveu transformar Athena em uma gótica e Hades, em um nerd, pra ver como ficava...

* * *

N/a-Realmente, ficou uma bosta...Ouvir minha prima, quando ela está com um overdose de Magic Box, é foda...

Beijus de desastrada ficwitter...


End file.
